1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) display, in particular, to a method for fabricating a TFT display wherein the display section and TFT section are recombined after being processed separately, thereby improving the process yield.
2. Related Art
In recent years, flexible flat panel display has the advantages such as low power consumption and high image quality, therefore it soon becomes the focus product since it came into the market. At the same time, based on the market demands for accommodation, portability and convenience, efforts have been exerted to develop flexible liquid crystal display (Flexi LCD) by those skilled in the art around the world, and many big companies have joined in this “display revolution” one after another. Organic thin film transistor (OTFT) makes use of organic molecule materials to develop TFTs adapted for electronic products. The transistor element may maintain its property and achieve normal image quality effect when the panel is bended. Such application accelerates the accomplishment of the flexible electronic products (such as displays), and has a lower cost.
Due to the wide application range of flexible electronic products, for example, from various portable electronic products to large-scale advertising signboard, the diversity of the products and the variety of the display modes are among the important factors to be considered in the commercialization of this technology.
As in the prior art, Philips Electronics of Netherlands has proposed modes of fabricating polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) and electronic ink technology (E-ink) displays directly on the organic thin film transistor (OTFT). However, its disadvantage resides in that the display section cannot be fabricated until the fabrication of the OTFT is finished, and the OTFT section might be damaged while fabricating the display section, thereby resulting in a lowered yield.